


Canción sin final

by missginni



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La música fue lo primero en unirles, luego vino todo lo demás. Ahora que todo ha acabado, que ya no están juntos, la música es todo cuanto les queda...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canción sin final

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en el momento post-ruptura, a inicios de 2010. Cada uno de ellos sobrelleva la separación como puede...
> 
> Gracias infinitas a **allalabeth** por haber inspirado esto.

**1\. La composición de Jaejoong**

 

La primera nota siempre es la más difícil, la que más le cuesta decidir. La que nunca se queda en la composición final. Jaejoong prueba sobre el piano, sin hacer ninguna anotación, sin querer pensar en nada. Sus dedos juegan entre las teclas creando disonancias que a nadie le gustaría oír. El silencio como único enemigo al que vencer. 

Jaejoong no puede soportar el silencio. No puede soportar que no haya ruidos, ni voces, ni gritos. Que no haya risas estridentes a su alrededor creando una armonía imposible de reproducir. Ni ronquidos y respiraciones acompasadas mezclándose en medio de la noche. 

No soporta la soledad. No puede concebirla, ni aceptarla. 

Sus dedos encuentran un acorde que le gusta. Lo repite una vez, y otra más, y no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que se ajustaría a la voz de Changmin. El silencio le arrebata las notas cuando deja de tocar y agarra la única botella de _soju_ que todavía está llena. Y un gruñido gutural se escapa de su garganta en cuanto la suelta, con el alcohol quemando ya en sus venas. 

Aun así, escribe esas cuatro notas en su cuaderno, bajo el nombre de Changmin, con manos temblorosas. Ni siquiera es capaz de sostener el bolígrafo entre sus dedos de forma correcta, pero le da igual. 

Y vuelve a la carga. Dedos sobre el piano, música en el ambiente, recuerdos tras los párpados y soledad resbalando por sus mejillas. Añade más notas a ese comienzo que van surgiendo de forma natural, sin perfección, sin espectacularidad, pero con alma. Y las acompaña con su voz sin escucharla, oyendo por encima los agudos de su _dongsaeng_ , esos que jamás suenan igual en otra voz. 

Y se hunde en ese abismo de donde no quiere salir. Gime, sin dejar de tocar y aprieta los dientes cuando saborea sus propias lágrimas. Rodeado de Changmin pero sin él. Y sigue adelante, porque no quiere parar. No quiere. 

Toma aire, otro trago a la botella, y más notas. Compases fuertes golpeando contra las teclas, intensidad y la voz que sabe que Junsu perfeccionaría para la composición. Puede oírla. Puede oír su timbre, su cadencia, y la mezcla que componen juntos que siempre habla de grandeza y de orgullo. 

Sus dedos se vuelven torpes, temblorosos, y tocan mal varios acordes, pero Jaejoong no quiere parar. No cuando la intensidad baja y las notas se vuelven suaves para dar paso a la voz que Yunho susurraría sobre ellas. Jaejoong se muerde el labio inferior que sabe a sal, a _soju_ y a vergüenza. Y ahoga los ruidos que no quiere hacer para estropear la canción. 

Aun así se le escapan. Incontenibles. Imparables. Devastadores. Jaejoong solloza apretando los dientes y se ve obligado a parar cuando sus manos golpean el teclado en sendos puños. Bebe, inspira, pero no puede calmar la presión de su pecho, ni el temblor de sus manos. Ni el dolor, brutal y aniquilador de su alma. 

Falta Yoochun. Quiere oír a Yoochun. Quiere oír sus cinco voces juntas componiendo la más perfecta sinfonía. Cantando sobre sus notas, armonizando sobre ellas, moldeándolas y perfeccionándolas. 

Lo intenta, pero no puede seguir, no con dedos que no quieren tocar y recuerdos que no paran de obstruir su camino. Jaejoong se deja caer hasta el suelo, lleno de botellas vacías, y entierra las manos en su pelo. Y grita. Y se desahoga. Y quema las últimas fuerzas que aún le quedan antes de caer rendido.

 

** 

**2\. La melodía que Junsu no ha escrito, pero que escribirá**

 

Camina sin rumbo, enfundado en una sudadera con capucha que ha conocido tiempos mejores. Por primera vez no tiene un destino más allá del propio caminar. Junsu da un paso tras otro sin preocuparse del tiempo, ni del lugar, ni de la gente que camina a su lado sin apenas verlo.  

Él tampoco los ve. 

Sus oídos están llenos de música clásica, reproduciéndose desde el ipod que lleva guardado en el bolsillo. Compases lentos mezclados con contundentes golpes de música, que lo atraviesan y lo transportan a otra era. Sentimientos mezclados con acordes que aceleran su pulso por la perfección con la que encajan. Y luego quietud, silencio, antes de la siguiente avalancha. 

Las calles de Gyeonggi se le antojan distintas. Ajenas, con diversas marcas que el paso del tiempo ha ido dejando en ellas. De algún modo son como las arrugas que se van marcando en la piel con los años, reflejando lo mucho que alguien ha reído o llorado. Junsu apenas puede conciliar la imagen que ahora ofrece su ciudad natal con esos paisajes que veía de niño. No puede encontrar esos lugares donde se escondía y el mundo dejaba de existir, donde todo era blanco, o negro, sin mezclarse jamás para crear ninguno de los infinitos tonos de gris que ahora ve. 

El Junsu que ahora camina por esas calles no es el mismo. Aún no tiene arrugas, pero se siente mayor, demasiado viejo para su edad. Cansado. Del mundo. De las personas. De los minutos que se arrastran en la esfera de su reloj y que son recordatorio constante de que ya no tiene a dónde ir. De la vida... 

No está cansado de la música, que es lo único capaz de tirar de él en ese instante, de mantenerlo en movimiento. Por eso se pasa hora tras hora con los auriculares en las orejas y su universo de música en el bolsillo. Escuchando, sintiendo, dejándose envolver por notas y compases que nada tienen que ver con él, y al mismo tiempo son parte de su esencia. Caminando, sin pensar hacia dónde, ni con quien.  

Cada pensamiento es un acorde de una partitura imaginaria, de una canción que nunca ha escuchado pero que conoce. Cada recuerdo una nota que pule la armonía, haciendo giros imposibles. Cada palabra no dicha un contrapunto de melodías simultáneas, cada cual más vibrante que el anterior. Y cada frase pronunciada un silencio. Un golpe de los que dejan sin aire y sin fuerzas. 

Junsu no es capaz de enfrentarse a lo que ha pasado de otro modo. No puede. No quiere. Porque sigue siendo demasiado irreal como para poder asimilarlo, demasiado doloroso como para enfrentarse a ello. Demasiado cruel para un mundo que era perfecto y en el que ahora Junsu no es capaz de orientarse. 

Lo hará en algún momento, y cuando lo haga va a enfrentarlo sin apartar la vista, sin esquivar todas esas puñaladas que van a lacerar sus heridas abiertas. Sin miedo. Sin prisa. Sin paliativos. Pero ese instante no ha llegado. Aún no.

 Aún no.

 

** 

**3\. Los acordes que Yoochun no quiere moldear, pero que lo envuelven**

 

Ya es de día. La luz se cuela a través de la ventana y le molesta en los ojos, queriendo alejarlo del sueño. Yoochun no los deja. Coge su almohada y se tapa con ella, tratando de traer de vuelta la oscuridad, de alejarse de ese mundo desconocido e inhóspito en el que no se acostumbra a vivir. 

Funciona a medias. Aprieta los ojos y trata de regresar a la pesadilla. Sabe que no es sano para él y que no le va a traer más que dolor, pero le da igual. Puede con ellas. Puede porque parte de esas pesadillas son verdad y sigue vivo. Puede porque en ellas siempre aparecen las partes de su alma que ha dejado atrás. Y un alma completa es mejor que los despojos quebrados que todavía le quedan. 

Duele. Se lleva la mano al pecho pero el dolor no se aplaca y Yoochun aprieta los dientes. Le falta el aire, tanto como para necesitar su inhalador, pero no hace ademán de buscarlo. Porque no son sus pulmones los que piden oxígeno, sino su corazón el que pide consuelo. Y no tiene calmantes para eso. 

Yoochun se hace un ovillo bajo las mantas, apretando la almohada contra sí, como un niño que no quiere ir al colegio. Pero a diferencia de estos, él ya no tiene a nadie que le obligue a hacer lo que no quiere, y por nada del mundo va a abandonar esa cama, esa fortaleza donde se ha encerrado. Es su coraza, su castillo de sueños rotos, su oscuro universo de pesadillas.

Se siente a gusto en él porque no hay palabras. Ninguna de las que existen puede expresar lo que siente, por eso prefiere no usarlas. Ha desconectado los teléfonos, la radio e incluso su despertador electrónico. Ha roto el router que lo conectaba al mundo y arrancado los cables del ordenador. Y ha quebrado una a una todas las cuerdas del piano que siempre ha mimado.  

No quiere ruidos, ni distracciones, sólo silencio. 

El problema es que el silencio aumenta las voces de frases que no quiere oír, que apuñalan y asesinan poco a poco en cada recuerdo. Tonos que quiere olvidar y cadencias que ya no son suyas. Y para aplacarlos sólo le quedan acordes que hace sonar en su mente, sin orden ni concierto, tan tristes y melancólicos que está seguro de que jamás sonarán igual en un piano. 

No puede ni quiere comprobarlo. Le duelen los dedos sólo de pensar en deslizarlos sobre teclas mudas, frías y ajenas. Yoochun no va a componer otra canción triste, una entre miles, ni va a arreglar esas cuerdas que tan brutalmente ha roto. 

Ni siquiera la música es suficiente para llenar su vacío. 

Ni para completar su alma. 

Por eso se queda en la cama, hecho un ovillo, respirando con dificultad y dejando que el silencio lo aplaste.

 

** 

**4\. La música que Yunho siente y que destroza**

 

Un minuto para las cinco de un nuevo día, una nueva noche. La madrugada le saluda con la burla de ese cinco marcado en rojo, parpadeando desde el reloj de su mesilla. Yunho da otro trago al vaso, ya sin hielo, donde el whisky se mezcla con las pesadillas, donde se ahogan los gritos, las frases que terminan en portazos. En pedazos. 

Es un cadáver, una sombra que no puede sobrevivir bajo la luz. Yunho no quiere encender bombillas que hacen daño a sus ojos, que los ciegan. Luces que no traen calor sino tormento, que vuelven visible la miseria que lo rodea y traen de vuelta la realidad.  

Cuando el minuto pasa, suspira, pero no ayuda a deshacer el nudo que se ha enquistado en su pecho, compuesto por una soga con tres hebras rotas. Inspira, diciéndose que a la siguiente exhalación se irá, y cuando no lo consigue vuelve a apurar otro trago. El alcohol no ayuda, pero distrae, y Yunho necesita toda la distracción que esté a su alcance. Por eso coge su móvil y busca entre sus archivos algo de música que aleje de sus oídos ese zumbido molesto que no lo deja en paz, mezcla de culpa, dolor y miedo. 

Sus dedos acarician en la pantalla la primera canción que la reproducción aleatoria selecciona para él: _“Love in the ice”_. 

Es un castigo, lo sabe, igual que es consciente de que debería cerrar ese archivo como si quemase. Por su salud mental, por la física, porque de ningún modo puede ayudar escuchar sus cinco voces perfectamente entrelazadas como si fuesen una. Va a desgarrar con cada nota, con cada acorde, con cada palabra de las que piden fe para quien la ha perdido. 

No lo hace. Deja que la canción comience y que las esquirlas de su mundo devastado se remuevan en él, haciendo sangrar sus heridas. 

_“No es tu culpa si tus manos están frías,_

_guardando lo que te hizo tanto daño en el pasado,”_  

La voz de Jaejoong cantando esas palabras es como un puñetazo a su estómago, de esos que cortan la respiración. Yunho cierra los ojos con fuerza, aprieta el vaso y el móvil tiembla en la mano que todavía lo sostiene. Sabe bien que la culpa es completamente suya. Que si hubiese sido un buen líder, un buen compañero, y sobre todo un buen amigo, seguirían juntos. Como siempre. Como siempre. 

_“con miedo de volver a amar,_

_ocultando el significado verdadero de la historia._

_El corazón que es abrazado,_

_se derrite lentamente como el hielo.”_  

Changmin y Yoochun. Yoochun y Changmin. Otro motivo para que su lengua sepa a hiel, para que la bilis suba a su garganta y arda con el sabor amargo de la culpa. Probablemente ya no volverá a escuchar sus risas acompasadas, planeando maldades sobre el sofá, compartiendo un cigarro. Ni vuelvan a perderse en conversaciones sin palabras que nadie más entiende, a las que nadie más tiene derecho.  

Yunho también les ha quitado eso. 

Cuando sus voces se unen en el estribillo, Yunho se deja ir. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándola contra la pared, con fuerza. El dolor físico no mitiga ni un ápice el dolor de su alma. Yunho deja ir el vaso sin importarle que su contenido se derrame como sangre sobre el suelo, ni que la humedad se cuele en su ropa y le deje una sensación pegajosa. Ya no le quedan fuerzas ni siquiera para sostenerse a sí mismo.  

El teléfono es lo único que permanece sobre su mano abierta, reproduciendo sin cansancio esos cuchillos con forma de palabras que se clavan y desgarran lentamente. 

_“El juego del destino hará,_

_aunque esto dañe tu corazón,_

_que al final de tus lágrimas,_

_halles un rayo de luz.”_  

Quiere creerlo. Yunho quiere creer con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca ha creído en ninguna deidad. Quiere creer que ese rayo de luz vendrá de mano de esas voces que cantan la letra. Pero en medio de la oscuridad que le rodea no puede imaginar ni tan siquiera la más pequeña chispa de luz sin que le haga daño.  

Porque al irse se han llevado mucho más que unas buenas voces, o una amistad imposible de valorar. Mucho, mucho más que risas, noches en vela y momentos difíciles en compañía.  

Se lo han llevado todo. Su voz, sus ganas de vivir, su creatividad, el mundo que siempre lo ha sostenido. Y han dejado soledad, y vacío, y ruinas inestables bajo sus pies. 

Yunho ya no es capaz de cantar, mucho menos de componer.  

No sabe si no es para cinco. 

Las cinco y cinco vuelven a dejar la habitación en silencio, rojo fuego parpadeando sin eco en el vacío.

 

** 

**5\. Las letras que Changmin guarda**

 

_“No quiero atenerme a razones,_

_volver a donde ya nada es igual._

_Cenizas que se burlan desde donde ardía fuego,_

_frágiles, negras, frías e imposibles de abrazar._

_No quiero huir de la protección, soledad,_

_ni quiero que el mundo se rompa una vez más.”_  

Silencio es todo lo que acompaña al rasgar del bolígrafo sobre el papel. Respiración y tormento en medio de la luz que apenas tiene fuerza para mantenerse encendida en su escritorio. Noche o día no se diferencian detrás de las cortinas cerradas a cal y canto, y las colillas del cenicero son el único vestigio de que el tiempo no se detiene. Sigue adelante, impasible, sin esperar por nadie ni por nada. 

No ha comido, ni siquiera sabe desde cuando. Las migas de su última cena se amontonan en el plato que hay sobre la pila de libros de su escritorio, mezcla de música y diarios antiguos. Ni siquiera siente hambre en medio de esa vorágine que lo consume, que lo lleva a rallar el papel hasta dejar marcas contra la madera, que lo impulsa a dibujar palabras sin sentido, o quizás con demasiado. Porque lo tienen, en el fondo lo tienen, y al mismo tiempo no. 

Changmin no siente lo que escribe, no rasga un bolígrafo contra el papel, sino que graba palabras en su alma. Para intentar creérselas. Para convencerse de que es lo mejor y apaciguar la rabia, la furia y el dolor que nunca lo dejan. 

No funciona. Ninguna de las trescientas setenta y dos veces, ahora setenta y tres. Pero no puede darse por vencido. Porque aunque deje de escribir las frases se amontonan en su mente, perforan sus oídos y se anclan a una lengua que no quiere pronunciarlas, que sabe que son mentira. Y la paz, burlona desconocida, se aleja más y más. 

_“No iba a ser así, pero así ha sido._

_Es mejor. Mejor. Más fácil._

_Comprendido por espacio y silencio..._

_Cosas que ya no quiero.”_  

La última palabra rompe el papel de la fuerza con que va escrita, anclada con todo el peso de la única verdad que hay en la letra. Lo aplasta y fuerza sus dientes y hace temblar la mano que sostiene el bolígrafo, quebrando su máscara de tranquilidad. Lo lanza lejos, resonando con estrépito contra la pared y oprime con fuerza la bola en que ha transformado la canción, llena de mentiras, de deseos, de emociones que querría sentir y que no siente. 

Y de lo que no puede soportar sentir pero que está ahí. 

No quiere seguir, no puede. Changmin se levanta y sale dando un portazo sin molestarse en apagar la luz, o en recoger del suelo las veinte hojas de papel arrugado que ha ido acumulando. Necesita aire que no le ahogue, frío que le despeje, lluvia que se lleve todo rastro de su encierro voluntario. Cosas que sabe de antemano que no va a conseguir, porque ninguna de ellas es física. Porque sus pulmones funcionan de forma correcta, su mente es capaz de soportar muchas más horas de trabajo y lo que ha encerrado es su corazón. Bajo mil candados. Bajo capas de furia y frustración y rabia de la que no se apacigua. 

Su paseo es breve, demasiado. Hay fans en la acera de enfrente que gritan en cuanto lo ven. Ni siquiera sabe si son voces de ánimo o rugidos de furia, todos le parece iguales. Y no podrían importarle menos. 

Se mete en la primera cafetería que ve sin pararse a pensar en algo más que en escapar. Y es demasiado tarde cuando cae en la cuenta de que es la favorita de Jaejoong.  

Maldice, mientras miles de recuerdos atraviesan todas sus barreras y quiebran sus muros hasta los cimientos. Cuando la avalancha se vuelve tan fuerte que tiene que apoyarse en la barra para que no lo derribe. Y no mide su voz cuando pide como una autómata el tipo de café que siempre compartía con Yoochun. 

No le cuesta, con las manos heladas contra el cartón caliente del café, buscar la mesa donde Junsu compuso el inicio de una balada que nunca terminó. Donde Changmin le puso letra a las melódicas notas de su voz, a los acordes apuntados aprisa sobre una servilleta. Y se sienta, quebrado, vencido, dejándose arrastrar a lo inevitable. 

Contra todo pronóstico, no duele. No como debería, como espera que lo haga. Da un sorbo al café y escucha unas voces que no están ahí, que calman, que alivian. Voces que disipan la rabia, que apartan capa a capa los obstáculos y se deshacen de cada uno de sus candados. Y suena la música que inunda sus sentidos y que parece tan real como los recuerdos, tan balsámica como si pudiese embotellarse y llevarse dentro del botiquín que siempre lo acompaña. 

Y la inspiración le sobreviene en una ráfaga que no quema, ni perfora, ni destruye. Las mentiras se disipan en pos de verdades ineludibles, tan obvias que parece imposible que no haya querido escucharlas antes. 

Escribe, sin miedo, sin pensar, pero sintiendo. Escribe lo que de verdad lleva dentro, cada esperanza que no se permite de forma consciente, cada sueño. Escribe sobre imposibles y sobre sentimientos que están por encima de ellos. 

Sobre cinco. Para cinco. 

Cuando vuelve a casa, a ese cuarto oscuro y desolado, es capaz de pensar con claridad, de volver a sentirse él mismo. No sabe cuanto va a durar, pero le da igual. Recoge hoja por hoja, las estira y las ordena, colocándolas en la carpeta donde hay cientos de letras iguales. Y sobre ellas, lisas y con letra apresurada, las cuatro páginas que arranca de su libreta, escritas con Jaejoong, con Yoochun y con Junsu. La canción que algún día, si los cinco vuelven a encontrarse, le mostrará a Yunho.  

Y le pedirá que la termine.


End file.
